


Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa (ja ehkei edes sittenkään)

by RonAntura



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt Marco, Immortal Marco, Immortality, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Reincarnation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Amnesia, faking memory loss, reincarnated Whitebeard Pirates, temporary major character death
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonAntura/pseuds/RonAntura
Summary: Kun hukkuminen ei ole vaihtoehto Marco päättää omistaa lopun kuolemattomasta elämästään entisen miehistönsä vahtimiseen, mutta kun merirosvojen aika on ohi ja viimeinen Valkoparta-piraattien nimeä kantava mies kuollut, Marco putoaa tyhjän päälle ja hukkumisesta tulee viimein vaihtoehto.Mutta sitten tuttuja kasvoja alkaa ilmestyä kuin tyhjästä, vaikka heidän pitäisi olla kuolleita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> En ole edelleenkään kovin häävi fictien kirjoittelia, joten koettakaapi kestää :3
> 
> Ja jos tosiaan löydätte kirjoitusvirheitä tai asiavirheitä, niin minua saa ja pitääkin korjata. Palaute on aina tervetullutta.

**Prologi**

Marco tunsi sileäksi hiotun tammipuun pinnan sormiensa alla. Arkku hänen käsissään tuntui painavalta. Painavammalta kuin yksikään hänen kantamansa arkku ennen tätä. Mutta se oli ymmärrettävää, tämän arkun myötä hautautuisi yksi aikakausi ikuisiksi ajoiksi – Valkoparta-piraattien aikakausi.

_Kun Merirosvokuningas Monkey D. Luffy nukkui pois saatettuaan koko maailman ensin ylös alaisin, luuli Marco piraattien aikakauden olevan viimein ohi ja että hän pääsisi itsekin haudan lepoon seilattuaan meriä 80 vuotta – joista 40 Valkoparta-piraattien kapteenina. Näin ei kuintenkaan käynyt, vaan Acen pikku veljen kuolema sai aikaan vielä yhden aallon, joka innoitti nuoremman sukupolven lähtemään merille. Merirosvojen aikakausi ei päättynyt, eikä Marco saanut ikuista untaan._

**Mutta oh, kuinka hän yrittikään.**

_Luffyn kuoleman jälkeen Marco jätti Valkoparta-piraatit ja lähti etsimään kuolemaansa – kirjaimellisesti. Pian hän sai kuitenkin huomata ettei sen saavuttaminen ollutkaan niin helppoa. Entinen Valkoparta-piraattien kapteeni yritti kaikkensa, mutta hänen pirunmarjansa onnistui tuomaan hänet aina takaisin elävien kirjoihin._

_Lopulta Marcon oli todettava että meri oli ainoa joka voisi suoda hänelle hänen ikuisen rauhansa, mutta meri oli poissa laskuista sillä hän muisti kuin eilisen päivän kuinka oli luvannut Newgatelle heidän tavattuaan ettei ottaisi sitä tietä – mutta se onkin ihan toinen tarina._

_Niinpä ilman muita vaihtoehtoja Marco jäi elämään ja vahtimaan Valkoparta-piraatteja._

_Vuodet vierivät, maailma kehittyi ja ihmiset elivät ja kuolivat. Pian Marco huomasi ohi eläneensä kuusi sukupolvea._

_Ja niin 730 vuotta ensimmäisen merirosvojen aikakauden alettua se viimein päättyi._

Viimeinen Valkoparta-piraattien nimeä kantava mies oli kuollut muutamaa päivää aikaisemmin ja vaikka Marco oli tarkkaillut alkuperäisen miehistönsä perillisiä kaukaa, tänään hän oli päättänyt olla mukana hyvästelemässä viimeisen linkin perheeseensä.

Hiljainen hautajaishymni soi taustalla, kun Marco ja kolme muuta kantajaa astelivat hitaasti mutaista polkua hautakivien välistä. Marco oli ottanut oikeudekseen varata miehelle hautapaikan hautausmaan nurkasta johon suurin osa Valkoparta-piraateista oli haudattu viimeisen 200 vuoden ajan, koska miehellä ei ollut enää elossa olevia sukulaisia. Kun arkku oli laskettu ja peitetty alkoivat paikalle tulleet muutamat  ihmeset hiljalleen vaeltaa pois paikalta – jotkut kotiin, jotkut hautajaisten jälkeiselle kahvittelulle. Viimein vain Marco oli jäljellä. Mies huokasi syvään ja istahti mutaiselle nurmelle, välittämättä siitä, että hänen pikimusta pukunsa sotkeutui. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kirosi hiljaa. Ensimmäistä kertaa satoihin vuosiin Marcon teki mieli itkeä.

_Hän oli hukassa. Mitä hän tekisi nyt?_

Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään. Kuumat kyyneleet valuivat hiljalleen pitkin miehen poskia, kun hän nosti katseen, avasi silmänsä ja katsahti vielä kerran verenpunaista iltataivasta, ennen kuin katosi sinisten liekkien saattelemana.


End file.
